Generally, a drum type laundry machine includes a tub horizontally arranged therein and a drum also horizontally oriented therein. Laundry is loaded in the drum and the laundry is tumbled as the drum is rotated, to be washed. Here, the tub is employed to accommodate wash water and the drum is employed to receive the laundry and washing is implemented in the drum. The drum is rotatably installed in the tub and a shaft is connected with a rear surface of the drum. A rotational force is transmitted to the shaft from a motor. The rotational force generated by rotation of the motor is transmitted to the drum via the shaft to rotate the drum. As a result, the drum is rotated not only in a washing course but also in rinsing and dry-spinning courses. Here, the drum is vibrated during the rotation.
However, such a shaft provided in a conventional laundry machine is projected outside of the tub, passing through a rear wall surface of the tub and the shaft is rotatably supported by a bearing housing. The bearing housing is connected with the rear wall surface of the tub rigidly. Because of that, the vibration of the drum is directly transmitted to the tub and a suspension unit is provided in the conventional drum type machine to suspend the vibration. Typically, the suspension unit is connected with the tub and it suspendingly supports the vibration of the tub. According to a mechanism of the conventional laundry machine, the vibration generated by the rotation of the drum is transmitted to the tub and it is suspended by the suspension unit.